Dark Intrigue
by Kurotsuki-Tenchi
Summary: Shirotsuki-Tenchi: This is the tale of two male Carpathians, as they struggle to overcome the difficulites of finding their lifemates... In each other. This is M/M, so if you don't like don't read. Slash. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**Full Summary:** Zane always thought he'd craft metal and hunt vampires till his death, not expecting nor wishing for a lifemate. However, one night in the Carpathian mountains he found his lifemate and in shock of what he found, fled halfway across the world to America. Two centuries later his lifemate found him however, and Dethyn refused to let his skittish mate escape him. He will not let Zane run away again, intent on showing him that their relationship could be full of Dark Intrigue.

**Author's Note:** This is the first Carpathian story I have tried to write, so please bear with me. I love the bonding between two males, and seriously wished there were more stories out there. Here is my attempt to bolster that number, this story will go on for a while and be M/M. If you do not like, then please leave. Flame me if you want but I'll just tune you out, harsh words do not bother me. Anyway, here it is so enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** The Carpathian universe and everything within it belongs to Christine Feehan, I just bask in her glory and use her world. The characters Zane, Syn, and Dethyn however are mine, and I will not hesitate to retaliate should one think to take them without permission.

* * *

March 18th, 1784  
Somewhere in the Carpathian mountains

Zane Silverwing let out a weathered sigh as he made his way through the forests that surrounded his people's home. He was tired, and it showed in his posture. He was young for their species, only about five hundred years old and yet it felt like an eternity.

The forest was alive, the full moon basking the world in light. Though he couldn't really enjoy it, colors had left him a long time ago. The forest still called to him, but it wasn't the same if he didn't have emotions to enjoy it.

He swept a strand of hair out of his face, pushing the lock of long white blond hair back to the rest of his ponytail. His hair was long, reaching almost to his waist and bound at the nape of his neck. There were other blonds amongst the Carpathian species but the color of his hair was rare, even amongst the rare.

Another rare thing? He was a twin as well, his sibling somewhere to the south of him. Last he heard Syn was investigating some of the caves near the town.

He was short for his species, which was another rare thing. Most Carpathian males towered over six feet easily, but he barely cleared five foot eleven. Many had commented on this to his chagrin, it wasn't like he was able to control how tall he naturally grew.

He was also thin and lithe, as opposed to most other Carpathian males who were muscular. His body type refused to build muscle like the others, another thing he was constantly reminded of.

His blue eyes were flat and cold, like that of a frozen lake. They scanned the forests constantly, uncomfortable in the presence of so many Carpathians.

Their prince had called back many of the younger Carpathians to match an unmated female they had found, it didn't surprise him that it wasn't his. He had given up such hope long ago, he would hunt vampires till he could no longer stand it then meet the dawn.

Even though he wasn't a hunter he did anyway, every Carpathian male had been called to hunt due to their dwindling numbers. Even craftsman like him, though it wasn't exactly a disadvantage.

He did not have the power that the hunters had, but he had finesse and patience. Even though it took more for him to take down a vampire he did it with less damage to himself and less energy. Making less strikes, but making those strikes count.

The thought of fighting vampires reminded him of his dreary life, all he wanted was to find a quiet place and shape metal till he died. Create the stunning jewelry he did before he was called to hunt. He was renown amongst humans and Carpathians alike for making fine jewlery, those not set with stones.

Letting out a sigh he raised his head, melting his form into one of a wolf. He became a large white wolf, though it was smaller then most other Carpathian's form it was still larger then normal wolves. Shaking his coat, he loped into the forest, hoping to lose himself in the wind.

He ran through the forest, feeling lighthearted for the first time in a while. The forest was alive with life in the darkness, owls called out their triumphs and the bugs sung amongst themselves. It was a comforting peace that he got from mother nature.

However it didn't last long, he felt two of his kind near by. He had thought to have some privacy as he ran, he did not feel up to being around others of his kind. However instead of turning and leaving he went forward, curious. There was something pulling him, like a thread. It unnerved him and he almost turned around. But before he could he heard a bark of laugh.

Colors exploded around him and he stumbled, it felt like he just got punched in the gut by an ancient. His whole body just struggling to stay standing, his legs actually trembling beniethe him. His breathing was coming quickly, and his throat was closed up with unnamed emotions. Everything was whirling around him quickly, colors so vivid they hurt his eyes.

He felt the world tilt, his eyes straining against the sudden onslaught of colors. The world around him was vibrant suddenly, with colors that shook him to the core. The light of the moon was no longer white, but instead a startling silver that stung his eyes. The leaves were such a vivid combination of green that they almost shimmered in the moonlight. The forest floor, which was once black, was now a myriad of browns and greens.

_Brother are you okay?_ A voice asked in his mind and he immediately calmed, the voice comforting. He had unconsciously called for help to his sibling, accidentally worrying Syn. _Do you have need of help?_

_I'm fine, just got startled. _He replied taking a deep breath to steady himself. _I'll talk to you in a little bit. There is something I must check first._ He responded, hoping to put Syn at ease. It was hard with all the sudden emotions shooting through him, so many that he was getting dizzy.

_Fine, but call should you need help._ Then the voice was gone, leaving him to his predicament. The touch no longer in his mind, and he was glad Syn did not noticed. Not that he didn't want Syn to know, he just wanted to make sure first.

So he had found his lifemate, he felt elation at the thought. Even if he hadn't been searching for one, he still found one. One made solely for him, a smile threatened to curve his features.

Masking his presence he inched forward, moving through the shrubbery quietly and stealthily. He had always been good at masking his presence, even from the elder of their species. He used that to his advantage and snuck to get a peek at his lifemate.

However as he came upon the clearing where two figures stood he froze, his entire being falling still. There in the middle were two males, both of them seemingly discussing something humorous.

His eyes however focused on the one to the left immediately, and his breath froze. It was a tall male, easily six foot three. Brown hair was cropped short, it had various shades of black, blond, ash and copper. All of them blending together beautifully. He caught a sight of his eyes as the male turned and looked at his friend, they were a vivid shade of green.

He felt his mind reach out for him, his entire being urging him to move closer, his soul screaming for this one being. He shook his head in disbelieve, a small whine coming from his throat.

Zane turned and fled, his thoughts a scrambled mess of confusion. His lifemate was male! Was all he could think, running faster then he ever had as a wolf. He retreated as far as possible, from the one who was suppose to save him.

'How could it happen?' His mind screamed, how could his lifemate be a male? Weren't they suppose to be female? Their light to save them from the darkness? How were two who were in darkness suppose to save each other? Why had fate gave him a male lifemate?

Continuing to run he ignored the surprise of other Carpathians as he flashed past them, he ignored their calls and their questions. Running to the only place he could think of, he had to do something. In such close proximity his lifemate could easily find him, and he couldn't let that happen.

He did not know how the other would take it, nor did he know how the rest of the species would react. So he could not let them know, he had to get away... Now.

* * *

Syn was anxious, something that hadn't happened in a long time. She paced back and forth, short raven black hair swirling around her head in agitation. Her ice blue eyes scanning the forests, as if they would make her brother appear out of thin air.

Something was wrong with Zane, something that she couldn't pin point. When his mind had called for hers she had sensed shock, confusion and just the slightest bit of joy. Her brother hadn't felt emotions for centuries, only feeling them when he connected with her. So did that mean he met his lifemate?

But he seemed afraid, and he hadn't checked back with her. He knew she was probably agitated, waiting to hear the situation. But he remained quiet, sure she could push her way into his mind but she didn't want to upset him.

Suddenly a form melted out of the forest to her right and she ran over to him, but froze at what he saw. Amongst others, he hid his discomfort or thoughts quite well. But with her she saw it all, and she saw pain and fear.

As soon as they get within proximity Syn would meld her and Zane's minds, so that he could feel emotion. She's been doing it since he lost them, and it's almost habitual. As she connected with him she felt the tension, the confusion, the trouble he was enduring.

"Brother what happened?" She asked, taking his arm gently and lowering him onto a log. He was pale, his eyes had rings under them and he was almost shaking.

"We're leaving tonight, heading for America. I've already cleared it with the Prince, and he said we could leave tonight." He responded quietly and she looked at him shocked, he didn't continue so she finally spoke.

"What do you mean?" She asked sitting down beside him, trying to comfort him. "What happened? What's going on?"

He let out a shaky breath, and she felt his emotions shift in response. "I found my lifemate." He said quietly, his eyes downcast.

"That's great!" She said suddenly but froze. "But why are we leaving then?" She stood up, looming over him, "If you found her why are we leavening? Tell me Zane what is going on?"

He remained silent for a bit, his hands fisted tightly together. Eventually he sighed, "My lifemate..." He paused taking a deep breath, she leaned forward expectantly. "My lifemate is...is a male." He said, burying his face in his hands.

Syn was so shocked she fell backwards, landing on the ground roughly. "But..." She tried to say anything to comfort her brother, but nothing would come. No wonder he was shocked and confused, no wonder he wanted to leave. "How did he take it?" She asked after a few minutes, keeping her tone soft.

"He doesn't know," Zane replied. "I was hiding when I saw him, he didn't see me." He went back to glaring at the ground, hands falling to rest on his knees. "How could this happen?" He asked miserably, "I thought my lifemate was suppose to be female!"

"You have to confront him!" She said with a shout, standing up and leaning over him. He almost jumped off the log in shock, from her tone as well as her sudden movement.

"No!" He shouted after he finally registered what she said, "There is no telling how he would react. I don't think it would be a good idea, that's no telling how the others will take it!"

"If you are made for each other then who cares what others think!" She said grabbing him by the wrist and lifting him off the log. "Brother if you want I can approach him and see how he's up to the idea."

He merely shook his head, "No one knows you're a female." His words were true, her form clad in simple pants and shirt, was flat and muscled. Like that of another male, she purposely kept her voice and body that of a male so that her freedom and future were not impeded. How she managed to keep her gender hidden from the others was surprising, but she did it. "He'd probably think you're flirting with you or something, I don't want you doing anything that could get you hurt."

"Brother, you have to do something." She said with a sigh, "This situation will not work itself out otherwise."

"I am doing something," He replied in an emotionless tone. A sure sign that the conversation was over, "I am leaving. I'm going to America where I will not run into him, where I can fight vampires until it is time to meet the dawn."

She looked at him with a mixed expression of horror and sadness, but she knew better then to try and stop him. Once he made his mind up, there was no stopping him. "I'm going with you, if I'm nearby at least you can experience emotion. It will slow down the decent into darkness, even if by a few years."

"Thanks Syn," He said with a slight grateful smile, glad that she was coming and understood what he was feeling.

"Lets be off," She said with a sigh. "It'll take a few days to get to America," He nodded and they both shifted to owls. His form was slightly bigger then hers, and he was a stark silver-white compared to the small black owl she turned into.

With a look shared between them the stretched their wings. Both took off in perfect synchronization, their forms becoming swallowed by the surrounding darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Just to warn everybody now, I tend to speed through my stories. So if the plot is going a little fast for your comfort, I'm sorry. Well here is chapter 1, I hope you enjoy it as much as I did. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** The Carpathian race and all who inhabit it belongs to Christine Feehan, I do not claim anything that is hers. However my characters, are mine. If you take them, I will get retribution.

* * *

June 14th, 2010, Present day

Cincinnati, Ohio

Zane Silverwing walked the streets of the bustling city, making sure to stay within the shadows thrown off by the buildings. It was just a few minutes from total darkness, a moonless night that gave off the feeling of dread.

Very few people wondered out at this time of night, so there were little to no people on the streets. Only a person now and then would wonder out for a little before going back in. He looked like one of them, just a man on a midnight stroll.

He wore a pair of black jeans as well as black boots, a black trench coat was worn covering the dark blue shirt underneath. His hair, which was still as long and as white as it used to be, was bound at the base of his neck. Leaving bangs to lay against his face.

He hated the city, with it's cramped buildings, large congregation of humans and the disgusting smells. He'd rather be in the wilds, where he could run free as a wolf without the fear of being discovered. Where the only smells are the animals, trees and the rain. Where one can fly as an owl without fear of being hunted.

The human city was the most uncomfortable thing he had ever endured, and he had watched over this city for over two centuries. As a smaller city it held less vampire activity, however he wasn't as strong as many of their hunters so it worked out.

He looked to the sky, his eyes cold as they watched the clouds go by. Since the night he found his lifemate his existence had become so much more blearier, so much darker. His sister, who was thought of male by the rest of the species, hunted vampires as well in the nearby city of Louisville.

Because they could not be side by side, he no longer felt emotion on a day to day basis. They were to far apart to keep up the link, it took too much energy to sustain it when they were so far apart. Energy that they needed to fight vampires, because as craftsmen they needed as much as they could get.

With a sigh he continued his trek, he didn't need to walk but it helped him clear his head. There was a darkness somewhere, but he couldn't pinpoint it. The taint of a vampire was near, but it was too early for one to be out and about. Light still painted the far western sky, though for not too much longer.

As he passed a booth where an old woman was arranging tarot cards he felt a chill go down his spine. He ignored it however, continuing down the sidewalk.

"Life has been hard for you child," The old woman spoke without looking at him. He froze, turning quickly to look at her. She continued to flip cards, her eyes still sharp despite her age. Her clothing was loose and flowing, like that of a gypsy. Deep wrinkles ran across her face.

Zane's eyes widened in surprise, staring at the lady. "Your destiny is not an easy one child," She continued with a sad smile. "Many hardships are still in store for you."

"What are you talking about woman?" He questioned quietly, what did one old woman know of him? He knew of psychics among the humans, but he found it a little hard to believe.

"You struggle with the darkness, knowing that if you slip just once it will consume you." She continued, ignoring his words.

His own eyes widened at her words, it held a ring of truth that not even he could dismiss. The darkness had been getting more harder to fight, but how did some human know that?

"You run from your light," She continued as she flipped another card. "Running from the one who needs you just as much as you need them."

"What would you know lady?" He growled, how did she know this stuff? "And stop calling me child, I'm probably much older then you." Which was hard to believe because he looked twenty five and she sixty.

"You Carpathians always think that you are the eldest race, your ego does not become you boy." She said with fire, for the first time her eyes rising to me his. "I am far older then even your elders, I have seen the rise and fall of many races. Your own on the verge of collapse, do not think to lecture me boy."

He was shocked, and knew immediately that this individual was as old as she said. Bowing his head he apologized, "I'm sorry ma'am. Please accept my sincerest apology, I did not mean to offend one who is not as she appears."

The woman watched him with wise eyes for a few minutes before, with a flick of her wrist, ordered him to have a seat on the other side of the table. He sat down quickly, not wanting to anger her anymore.

"Tell me child," She asked as she started to pick up her cards. "Why do you run from one who will be your salvation?"

He looked down, his eyes unfocused. "I cannot have my lifemate," He responded to her question quietly. "It is a he, and two males cannot mate nor have children."

She watched him with eyes wiser then his own, "It is true that no child would become of your union. But you need your mate, just as much as he needs you."

"It is a better fate that I die honorably then destroy the life of another, he would be miserable to be bonded to me. He is better off not knowing of our bond." He said, befoe sighing sadly. "Maybe he does have another lifemate, and I am merely a freak."

She chuckled at that, causing his head to snap up. "You and he are the other half of each others souls, there is no other for him nor yourself."

"But how is it so?" He asked helplessly, "How could it come about that there are two lifemates that are males?"

"Fate works in mysterious ways," She responded reaching out to take one of his hands. Flipping it over she traced over his palm with her long fingernails. He stopped his initial reaction that was to jerk back, holding still he let her read his palm. "You will remain tormented until you confront him. He too suffers what you do, he fears that he has no lifemate to call his own."

Zane's eyes shut tight, he didn't think that his lifemate would be suffering. That kind of suffering had to be nothing compared to what would happen if he found out his lifemate was a male. Their race would probably never accept them if they did get together.

"Fear not what destiny has given you," The lady spoke quietly. "He was made yours for a reason, if you do not find him and accept him then only suffering will befall you." She continued to trace his palm, "Many would morn your death Silverwing, if you shall die before your lifemate he will lose the fight with his darkness."

Zane's eyes widened, the thought of the male he had saw becoming a vampire made him freeze. The thought sent a spear straight to his heart, hurting him far much more then he wanted to admit.

It wouldn't even be an honorable death in battle or if he walked into the sunlight, he would become an abomination that would need to be destroyed. "What do I do?" He whispered helplessly.

"Let fate work it's wonders," She replied with a sad smile. "That night so many decades ago was when you were first to met your lifemate, however you interfered and changed the course of destiny." She flipped his hand over and patted it like a grandmother, "Sit back and let the pieces fall where they may."

"What if he hates me?" Zane asked, looking up at the woman. "What if, because of me, he meets the dawn? I know that if he does, I will lose my soul."

"The bond between lifemates will be too strong to result in that outcome," She replied with a reassuring smile. "Hold more trust in your lifemate, it will be strange at first but eventually it will all be well."

"But the rest of the Carpathian race will not accept us," Was he actually thinking like it might actually happen? There was no way it could work... Could it? "We will be ostracized by our people."

"Hold more faith in your fellow brethren," She replied with a smile. "Many of your newer sisters are young women, who were once human. They will be able to accept and turn the minds of the elders to your plight, they will not be able to blame you for being with your lifemate."

Zane let out a sigh, knowing that he could not argue with the woman any longer. She had answered all his fears, and in a way that made it sound like he was stupid for fearing such things. But he was hesitant to do so, even with her reassurances.

The feeling of darkness, the feeling of his flesh crawling however snapped him out of his thoughts. His head went up alertly and the old woman's breath was held sharply, he immediately scanned the city. The darkness that indicated a soul of evil was coming from the other side of the city, just across the river.

"A vampire," The old lady said with a huff. "Such dark and rude creatures, careful child when you confront him. You are not a hunter by nature, so heed my warning well."

"I will," He replied and in a flash disappeared. His body melting into mist to travel quickly, heading for the taint that was starting to spread.

* * *

Dethyn flew over the city quietly, his presence masked as he scanned the skies. He was tracking a vampire that had eluded him for weeks, it seemed to disappear and reappear randomly. He had chased it half across America, trying to put an end to it's taint.

He was in the form of a magnificent owl, his feathers a brown that shimmered with many more colors. He had came upon the human city that was called Cincinnati, and he had to say he never saw what drew humans to their cities. The noise, the smells, the crowds, he could not see why one would want to subject themselves to that.

Dethyn was getting high in his years, the darkness had been eating at him for over half a millennia. He has not seen color for over seven hundred years, having lost it early into his youth. He had been a mere century into his growth when color and emotion had left him, which was almost unprecedented in their race.

Many feared he would not last long because of this, but he had held out prior to all their beliefs. But it wasn't much longer till darkness would claim him, he had already gave up hope of a lifemate decades ago. His friend promised to be the one who hunted him should it happen, and he was afraid he would force his friend into that grisly job.

Hunger beat at him but he held it off, he was ancient and was able to hold the need off. He would not let this vampire escape yet again, he would not let it evade him for another night. Thirteen humans were dead because he could not catch this abomination, he refused to let anymore deaths to befall those he was suppose to protect.

He could sense another of his kind nearby, a male. He tracked the vampire as well, though Dethyn could sense that the other male was not a hunter.

A great sorrow has befallen their race to where they are forced to let their artisans hunt vampires, a great sorrow indeed. Artisans were suppose to be the ones that supported their race, creating beauty beyond imagination to trade with the humans for money and resources.

That was how it used to be in the old days, but these days the craftsman were forced to hunt vampires to help protect the humans and fellow Carpathians. A sad thing indeed. Artisans did not have the power that hunters did, making it far more dangerous for them to hunt.

Speeding his flight up he chased the vampire, who was good at hiding among the humans. He found this vampire tended to congregate in cities, where he knew it would be harder to find him.

The sudden scent of blood, and the screech of the vampire had him freezing. The other male, he had found the vampire and had struck the first blow. Doubling his efforts to get to the battle he had to give backup to the artisan, he might not be prepared to fight such a strong opponent.

Suddenly three large wormlike monsters erupted out of the ground below him, attacking him as he flew. Large disgusting creatures with rounded mouths full of sharp teeth. The vampire sensed him and was trying to delay him, which was working. Because he could not leave these creatures unharmed, they'd attack any living thing around it.

Quickly calling up a storm he dodged them, leading them away from the city towards the outskirts of the city. As the storm clouds moved in they let out a few rumbles of thunder, and when it was ready he called down the lighting. Three bolts of lighting erupted from the clouds, arching wildly as they descended, striking each worm with a loud clap of thunder.

The difference between natural lighting and the lighting used by Carpathians is that natural lighting arches up, which was the opposite of what the Carpathians did.

When the three were nothing but burning husks of skin he continued west, speeding even faster across the sky. He kept his senses out, trying to detect any more traps. Vampires were nefarious for setting traps for hunters who weren't paying attention.

As he got to a large clearing of forest that was a park he landed, shifting into his natural form. Before immediately heading towards where he heard the battle. However by time he got there it was too late, and he watched in shock as the vampire drove it's fist into the Carpathian male's chest. Blood erupted, crimson in the darkness around them.

At the same time Dethyn was hit with not only a myriad of colors, but emotions the literally punched him in the gut. His soul screamed out at the sight before him, his beast roaring to escape, to harm the one who injured what was his. Confusion swamped him at that thought, was this male his lifemate?

However he pushed those thoughts aside, his body moving to attack the vampire. However he was too late, the Carpathian male grabbed the wrist of the vampire with one hand, and using the other drove it into the vampire's chest. His hand then erupting into flames, consuming the vampire in it's place.

The vampire let out a blood curdling screech, clawing at the heart he had almost grabbed. Trying to take the one who was killing him with him. He was hissing, blood and bits of flesh coming from his yellowed, sharpened teeth.

The male grunted but it was too late, the vampire was already doomed. Flames licked across his skin as if they had a mind of their own, erasing all that he was. As the beast became ash and floated in the wind the form of the Carpathian wavered, blood flowing freely down his body. He stood as if he knew it was too late, as if he knew there was no hope.

The entire situation had only token a few milliseconds but to Dethyn it seemed like forever, and his emotions were turbulent. Fear and anger warred with worry and shock, his lifemate was a male... Something that his mind was having trouble grasping.

With a sad smile directed at the sky the male began to fall, and Dethyn was across the clearing in the blink of an eye. Catching the younger male and lowering him to the ground. Already shoveling dirt to pack his wounds. The male beneath him opened his eyes curiously, but they were fuzzy with pain and blood loss. He looked as if he didn't know what was happening around him.

"Calm my friend," He said gently. "I am here to help you," He replied and the form just closed it's eyes. "I will not allow you to die, not now that I've found you."

He shut the other male's heart and lungs down, putting him into the sleep of their people. He needed all the blood he had, and shutting his systems down would prevent anymore blood loss. After that he tried to calm his own heart, everything within him was fighting over this one male.

Closing his eyes he rested his hands over the other's heart, chanting in his head. He might be a hunter but he had learned long ago to heal, learned he had a knack for it. His sister, God rest her soul, had been determined to teach him to make sure he did not perish on the battlefield.

Becoming light and entering a body to heal it from the inside out was difficult and took a lot of concentration. He steadied himself and got to work, not letting anything enter his thoughts but healing the gaping wound.

It was intricate work, he had to connect every tissue, every vein, every cavity. He had to repair the skin, stop the bleeding, and fix part of a lung that got damaged.

It was difficult to do so much on so little energy, he should have fed. But if he had he would not have arrived in time to heal his lifemate.

Abruptly he found himself back inside his own body, and blinked. The thought that this male, his lifemate, being actually his lifemate had made him realize something. Would the other male accept him?

Shaking his head he reached down, seeing that the skin had been fixed. He was healed sufficiently enough, he would finish healing on his own. Dethyn would've healed him completely but he didn't have enough energy, and he still had to give the other male blood.

"Wake," He spoke to the male beneath him, awakening his heart and lungs. As cloudy blue eyes opened below him he tore his wrist with his teeth, before offering the bloody appendage to the other's mouth. "Drink," He said with a slight compulsion, making sure the other complied.

He did with no trouble, latching onto the wrist and drinking. Dethyn hissed slightly at the feeling of his mouth on his skin, it was strange. But it made him swallow heavily, his body reacting to merely that. Many have fed from his wrist before, but never before had it made him feel this.

If there had been any doubt that this male was his lifemate, it was all gone. Males only felt desire for their lifemates, and this was definitely desire. He gritted his teeth, his other hand fisted in the dirt beside him. It was unsettling, this desire for another male. But he would deal with that later, his mate's life was much more important then his own anxiety.

Dethyn let him take as much as he dared, issuing a command to stop when he felt fatigue begin upon him. He then immediately put the other under again, letting the body rest after it's ordeal. Picking up the leaden form he studied it, taking in the features of his lifemate.

Long white hair that was bound at the base of his neck, it was so long it brushed his lower back. He had never seen such hair color on one of his kind, it was blond but looked more silver then yellow. He had heard of the Silverwing clan, named because of the striking silver they were when they turned to owls. He had never met one before now however, and was shocked at the intensity of the color.

His features were softer then normal males, more delicate. It made him look fragile, though he knew that wasn't the case. Watching him plunge his hand into the heart of a vampire and incinerate him on the spot proved that this smaller male was strong.

High cheekbones and a long straight nose added an aristocratic look to his feature, soft pale skin which was flawless. He felt his eyes trace the face slowly, trying to figure out why it was that this male was his lifemate. As his eyes latched onto the other's lips he wondered idly what it would feel like to kiss them.

He froze at his own thoughts before shaking his head, hoping to dislodge the thought. He had more pressing issues to deal with, such as finding a place to rest for his lifemate. Taking to the sky he cloaked his form, heading for the outskirts of the city.

Forests blanketed the land as he left the concrete jungle, he immediately felt comfortable in the forest and swooped down. It took less then a few minutes before he found a cave, it wasn't large but it would suffice. His lifemate probably had another lair, but he didn't have time to search for it.

Entering the cave he heard water dripping, a sure sign it was still active. The cave immediately gave him a sense of protection, mother nature's way of protecting them.

Moving as far into the cave as he could he found the a large chamber at the end of the tunnel, waving his hand he opened a deep bed in the dark dirt below him. It was thick and dark with nutrients, which would aid in the healing of his mate.

Laying the male within the soil gently, he was careful to keep his wound from being agitated. It wasn't completely healed, but the earth should finish were he left off.

After the form was resting gently within the ground he covered the other with dirt. He then set up a complex safeguard, so that nothing would disturb his lifemate. It would harm any who were stupid enough to try and get to the other Carpathian, and it wasn't easily unraveled.

Hunger beat at him, almost seeming to pound in his head in tune to his heart. Reminding him that he needed to feed badly, not only for him but also his lifemate.

He exited the cave, putting up another set of complex safeguards. After he was finished he shifted to the form of an owl, his tired body protested the action but he continued. Taking to the sky, his form was quickly lost within the fog that had moved in.

He'd feed and then return to his lifemate, so that he will have enough blood for them. His mate will be hungry when he woke up, and Dethyn would provide for him on matter what.


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Here is Chapter two! Hope you all enjoy it! I want to think all of my reviewers! The more reviews I get the more happier I am to write! So please keep it up! Anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Carpathian species or anything that belongs in their universe, however I do own Syn, Dethyn, and Zane so please don't take them!

* * *

Dethyn woke with a start, his lungs gasping for oxygen and his heart hammering. Throwing the dirt off his resting place he was up and out of his bed faster then he'd ever moved. Someone was working through his safeguards, and was making quick work of them.

He growled low in his throat, his eyes unconsciously searching the area he had put his lifemate to sleep. It was undisturbed, good. He had slept separately from his mate, as to not cause any discomfort should the other wake before him with another male.

Another of his safeguards going down had his head rising, his fangs bared. There was still someone moving through his safeguards at the mouth of the cave, clothing himself he moved forward quietly. His form was cloaked, to hide from the one who wants in. He made his way to the mouth of the cave, cloaking his form from the other.

He made his way to the mouth of the cave and watched, a black wolf paced back and forth in agitation. It seemed to be trying to figure past his safeguard, the wolf seemed to have hit a snag. It was another Carpathian, but even so he would not let it near his lifemate.

He studied the wolf, trying to figure out how the other was unraveling his safeguards. They were complex and riddled with traps to discourage anyone from trying, this one Carpathian however was working through them like they were made by an amateur.

Letting his eyes glow red he sent a mental warning, hissing at the form. However instead of whimpering or retreating like he figured, the wolf snarled before it's form shifted to that of a young man.

His hair was short and black, but the features were an exact duplication of his lifemate's. The young man growled at him and he tilted his head.

"Release my brother now!" He hissed at Dethyn, quite emotionally at that. The show of emotion from a male of their species was rare, especially because he did not sense that this one was mated. "Or I will kill you!"

"Fear not," Dethyn said. "If you are his brother then you are allowed free passage," He then started to disengage the safeguards. "I only constructed these wards to protect him from anymore vampire attacks."

That made the other tilt his head, curiosity on his face. "You protected my brother?" He asked and Dethyn nodded. The other male immediately relaxed, all hostility bled from his body.

"He went down fighting a vampire, I was not in time to stop it." He explained and the dark headed one nodded. "But I did get in time to save him."

"Very well, I will not attack you." He replied and stood before him, he was a good head shorter then Dethyn himself. With eyes as cold as ice, just like his lifemate's. "My name is Syn, please take me to my brother."

"Of course," He replied, putting up his safeguards before turning on his heel. "My name is Dethyn Drakous, I am to assume that you are a Silverwing as well?"

"Yes," Syn replied before a small smile crossed his face. "Not that hard to figure out who we are is it?"

"For you maybe, your hair is pitch black. Your brother's however lives up to your families namesake." Dethyn replied and the other male laughed, and he sensed real humor in the laugh.

"Zane always hated that he got that color, and I didn't. Said it wasn't fair," Syn responded with a smirk. "Said it made him look like a girl."

"Zane is his name then?" Dethyn asked, as they arrived at the chamber. A contemplative look on his face, Syn watched him curiously.

"Did he not tell you his name?" He asked, but Dethyn merely shook his head.

"He was unconscious when I got to him, his eyes were open but he wasn't fully conscious." Dethyn responded, "He almost had his heart ripped out by the vampire."

Syn looked aghast, his eyes wide. "Let me see him now," He demanded softly and Dethyn nodded. He could understand his worry, the need to see if Zane was okay.

He worked past the safeguards he constructed around his lifemate's sleeping form, ignoring Syn's curious look. He knew it was probably unnecessary for him to have put more on him, but it had seemed perfectly normal when he had done it. Protectiveness was a very strong feeling, and he had to make sure his mate was protected. It was a new experience for him, one that slightly unsettled him.

Moving his hand across the surface in which his mate slept the ground parted, opening the earth to show him his brother. Zane laid silently, his form still as the grave.

"Before you wake him there is something that you must know," Dethyn said seriously. He looked straight into Syn's eyes, surprising the shorter male.

"What?" Syn asked, head tilted in curiosity.

"When I found him last night I discovered that he..." Dethyn trailed off, taking a deep breath. It would be hard for others to accept their relationship, but as Zane's brother he deserves to know. "He is my lifemate."

Syn breathed in sharply, blue eyes widening comically. His eyes studied Dethyn, and the brunette could tell Syn was surprise and was working it out in his mind.

However as he watched, he could tell that Syn was more shocked that it was _he_ who was his brother's lifemate and not that Zane's lifemate was a male.

'What did that mean?' Dethyn thought, how was it more surprising that they were lifemates and not that his brother was mated to a male?

Did that mean that he knew his brother's lifemate was male? Did that mean Zane knew his lifemate was male? But how is that possible? He had assumed his lifemate was female until he had met Zane.

Eventually Syn left out a sigh, before looking at Dethyn with a contemplative look. "Okay, say you are my brother's lifemate. How are you going to talk to him about it? Zane isn't exactly the most confident of our race."

"I'll try and explain it to him, and see how he takes it." Dethyn replied with a shrug, "I will not let him go now that I found him. I will try to give him time to accept and adjust but I will not give him up."

Syn studied him for a few minutes before bursting out laughing, grabbing his sides as he hunched over. Dethyn watched him laugh with a confused face, trying to figure out what was so funny. "Oh Zane, you are so screwed with this one!" He said, tears running down his face.

Dethyn watched him like he was crazy, trying to figure out what was wrong with this Carpathian. He was laughing like a mad man, so much that tears had formed.

After a few minutes of wheezing laugh, Syn finally managed to breath enough to talk. He wiped at one of the tears, "Sorry about that." He said as the laughing died down. "I just couldn't help imagining my brother's face if he had heard you."

"Why would that be so funny?" Granted he didn't know his mate yet, but it couldn't be that funny... Could it?

"Well since you're going to be my brother-in-law, there is something about me you need to know." Syn finally said after a few minutes of silence, catching Dethyn's attention. He had a serious expression on his face, all humor from earlier gone.

"And what's that?" Dethyn asked, slightly worried now. This carpathian was strange, he had never met another male that acted like this one did.

He merely smiled while closing his eyes, a few seconds later they reopened and Dethyn looked confused. That was until he studied him closer, and he felt his jaw drop.

"That's right!" She said with a smile at his expression, her voice had also changed. It was feminine, with just a bit of an accent to it. "I am actually a female. It's the reason I have emotions still. I'm surprised you didn't figure it out yet."

He stared at her, before chiding himself. He should have seen it, her reactions had been nagging at him and now he knew why. He was a she, he almost hit himself in the forehead at his own blindness.

"Don't beat yourself up too much," She said with a smile. "Not even the Prince or his ever shadow Gregori, knows that I'm a female."

"You hid it from the Prince and the Dark One?" He asked clearly shocked, at her nod he looked at her in new light. He had to respect anyone who could keep their gender hidden from the Prince and Gregori that well.

"Yeah, though it kind of helped that we were from a different part of the world and didn't meet them for the first time till we were a century old." She said with a shrug.

"Why?" He asked, why would a female want to masquerade as a male?

"Because I have seen the position the female of our race are subjected to, always having to hide, always having to retreat. We can't even breath without a male getting on to us, it's extremely constricting." She replied with a huff.

He was tempted to defend whoever tried that with her, but he could tell immediately that he shouldn't. He believed in the protection of the females of their species, but he could tell that it would be a bad idea to point it out to her.

"My mother was killed because of it," She said with a glare. "Our father was so constricting, so domineering that she just wasted away. He ruled over her with an iron fist, and pushed her into an early grave. She gave up living, because she couldn't take it anymore." After that her expression softened, into a look of sadness.

"Were your parents lifemates?" He asked, sometimes if they couldn't find a mate for a female they were given to one. None of those pairings had ever worked out in the end, their bond was never strong enough.

"No," She said with a sigh. "My father met the dawn a decade after my mother wasted away, it's just been me and Zane since we were about a century old."

"So after what happened with your mother you disguised yourself as a male?" He asked, truly curious. "To avoid being mated off if you couldn't find a lifemate?"

"Yeah, most males are allowed their freedom just because they are men. The males of our race don't realize how trapping it fells when they impose their will on us, don't realize how much it chafes." She explained, "How would you like it if someone you don't even know tries to make every decision for you? You can't go where you want, can't do what you want, and can't say what you want. It's taking every right you have as a living being and put it into the hands of someone else."

He never thought of it that way really, he just saw it as protecting the females for their own good. He never thought of it as constricting their freedom, but now that he thought on it he had to agree with her. Most males do it to their mates, and were not only allowed to but were encouraged to.

"I understand the need to protect us," She said softly. "But if we're coddled and protected our whole life, what would we do if we got separated from our mates and are forced to fight?"

"Well..." He had no response to that, because it was true. It was uncommon for a female to get separated from her mate when they were traveling, but it still happened.

"Because I was allowed my freedom I have built up my strength, my power." She said with a smile, "I'm able to fight as well as my brother. Though he's physically stronger I am better at evasion and fights that are not physical. As you seen I can work quickly through safeguards, and I can sense their traps almost immediately." She let out a slight sigh, "Though it is hard for me to destroy vampires, it takes a toll on me."

"So why do you still do it?" Dethyn asked, truly interested in why she would. "You could easily stay here and let Zane fight them, you could help as well."

"Because I refuse to let someone else handle my problems," She responded. "If I ran to Zane every time I had a problem then how would I solve anything for myself?"

He shrugged, he had to concede the point to her. She refused to let others take her problems, choosing to solve them for herself. "And you are an artisan?" He asked with a slight smile, "For a craftsman you have the soul of a hunter."

She smiled widely, the words obviously a compliment. "I just refuse to let anyone push me over," Was all she said. "And thank you for the compliment, I appreciate that you think of me as a fellow Carpathian and not a woman."

"It's hard to with your disposition," He said with a sigh. "I'll try to see you as a sister-in-law, but I don't think it'll help."

She smiled again, and opened her mouth. However before she could speak there was an intake of breath and then a groan from below them. They both kneeled before the hole, just in time to see bleary blue eyes open.

* * *

Oxygen rushed into his lungs and his heart thundered as he awoke, a groan coming not too long afterwards. There was a dull ache over his heart, as if the skin was newly mended. He felt tired, like he had next to no energy left. It was an unnerving feeling, one that wasn't too uncommon.

Focusing on his surroundings, he tried to get his bearings back. He heard two heartbeats near by, and he could feel his sister tentatively touch his mind with hers.

Opening his eyes, he was expecting to see his sister and wasn't disappointed when he saw her blue eyes peering down at him. However he hadn't been expecting to see another male, one who's face had haunted his dreams for centuries. His lifemate was staring down at him, with a look of concern in those grass green eyes.

He wanted to hope that maybe the other male hadn't realized it yet, but as he saw the look on the others face, he knew.

Letting out another groan he turned onto his stomach, burying his head in his arms. Why was he here? Why was his lifemate here?

He must've been the other male he felt when fighting the vampire, he knew the vampire had thrown up traps to delay him. So he had found him, and saved him. And now he had no way to avoid him anymore... Though maybe that's what fate wanted. He remembered his talk with the old woman, maybe it was time to confront it.

"Don't let this bother you," He heard Syn say to the other male. "He's just embarrassed and uncomfortable. He usually acts like a fledging when something like this happens."

"Syn!" He hissed weakly at her, turning to glare at her. "I do not act like a fledging!" But said it in a way that sounded like a child saying he wasn't tired when he was on the verge of falling asleep.

They laughed, both of them actually laughed at him. He glared at them like a petulant child before sighing, he might as well get over it.

Standing up weakly he changed his clothing, his had shirt been destroyed from yesterday. After he was fully clothed he floated to the top. It took most his energy just to do that, but he managed. As soon as he landed he wavered, which caused both of them to reach out.

However his lifemate drew back when he sensed his discomfort, leaving it to Syn to steady him. He then crossed his arms in a way that clearly dared them to laugh at him again, neither did so but they looked like they wanted to do.

His lifemate then closed the earth behind him, so he wouldn't accidentally fall back in. After he was done he stood slightly closer, which caused Zane to take a step back.

"You are uncomfortable with the thought of us being lifemates," The taller male said suddenly with the tilt of his head.

Zane's eyes widened, a small flush covering his cheeks. "I-I-It's not t-t-t-that." He said with a stutter, which made the other male's eyebrows rise and made Syn giggle. "Syn! S-stop laughing!"

That made her laugh even more, clutching her sides. "I can't help it! When you get nervous you stutter, I just can't not laugh!"

"Syn," He said with a warning. She merely smiled at him, so he just sighed. "Thank you for saving me," He said turning his attention to the other male. "My name is Zane Silverwing, and I hope my sister hasn't drove you completely crazy."

"Not at all," He said with a smile that had Zane's breath freezing in his throat. He was seriously too handsome for his own good... Which had Zane blushing even more and chiding his mind for going down that path.

Syn started to laugh again, at his expression as well as the other male's confusion. "Zane you seriously need to close off your expression, I can read every one of your thoughts on your face."

Zane immediately glared at her, his expression closing itself off. Around other people he immediately closed off his expression, but he hadn't done that even though he was in his lifemate's presence. Did that mean he was comfortable around him just like his sister?

"Okay," The other male spoke up to dispel the tension. "Well my name is Dethyn Drakous, incase you're curious. And yes it is a little odd that you are my lifemate, but I don't see anything wrong with it. So if you were afraid that maybe I wouldn't accept it then don't worry, we'll work it out somehow."

That caught Zane by surprise, especially because of the sincerity he heard in the voice. His eyes closed in relief, one of the main problems he was afraid of was out of the way.

"You were seriously afraid that I would react badly, weren't you?" Dethyn asked after a few minutes, "You thought I wouldn't accept you."

Zane was taken aback by his words. After a few minutes however he merely nodded slightly, a slight blush on his cheeks. He hadn't blushed in over three centuries, and he wasn't happy that he was now.

"But if you feared my reaction, then that means only one thing." Dethyn said with a growing predatory look, a sharp smile crossing his features. "You must've known me before, otherwise you wouldn't have been afraid that I'd accept you."

A look of shock crossed his face and Zane knew he had been caught, "Um I-I saw you y-yesterday and your eyes were g-green so I kind of though from then that..."

"Uh uh uh," Dethyn tsked. "You don't even remember seeing me yesterday, by time I got to you, you were out of it." He said with a smirk, "Try again."

"You might as well tell him brother," Syn said from the side with a smirk. She was leaning against the wall, her arms crossed. She had been watching their exchange with interest, and though her poor brother was drowning she just couldn't toss him a lifeline. He had trapped himself after all, she was curious to see how he got his way out.

"Tell me what?" Dethyn asked curiously and Zane turned a glare on his sister. "Ah, I had the feeling that you have seen me before."

"I have," He finally said quietly. Ignoring the look Dethyn gave him, "Almost two centuries ago. During the last mate match gathering, I was running through the forests when I stumbled upon you talking to someone else. I kept in the shadows and fled, after that I left. Came to America."

"You were terrified," Dethyn said with no hint of laughter or teasing. Zane merely nodded, "Well I am a little angry that you didn't come to me and let both of us discuss it. I don't blame you, but that doesn't mean I'm not upset about it."

Zane nodded again, he would be if he was in his place. However a sudden jolt through his mind had him groaning, which had both Syn and Dethyn rushing over to him. Syn put her hand to his head, and he immediately felt her soft pressure in his mind.

Dethyn was checking his eyes, his own mind pressing gently against Zane's to see if he could discern what was wrong. Because he hadn't been given permission to enter Zane's mind he stayed out, the consideration shocking Zane. However he still refused the admission, too uncomfortable to let someone other then his sister into his head.

"He needs to feed," Syn replied catching on to her brother's problem. Zane let out a sound that was and obvious protest, but she only tsked. "You've been procrastinating in your feeding, and then you get attacked by a vampire. You need to feed," she said with a growl.

"What's wrong?" Dethyn asked, interrupting the silent argument the two were having with their eyes. Zane's glare redirected to him, and he wished that the other would allow him into his mind so he could see the problem.

"Zane does not like to feed, I have to practically force him when he gets like this." Syn said with a glare at her brother, "But he needs to feed like now."

"You can feed from me," Dethyn remarked. "I feed enough yesterday for both of us, because I figured you'd need to feed."

They both stared at him for a second, matching expressions of shock. He didn't know why it was so shocking to the twins, it was his job to provide for his lifemate. What was so shocking about that?

"Well brother," Syn said with a large smile as she stood up straight. "I see you're in the capable hands of your lifemate, so I'll leave you with him!" She said with a giggle, enjoying the look of shock and desperation that came over her brother's face.

"What!" He said suddenly, his eyes wide. He looked between them, but bit his tongue at the look of confusion and... was that hurt that crossed Dethyn's face?

"Sorry brother, you know that as your lifemate he has to provide for you." She said with a giggle, "So I'll just leave you two alone." And with that she dissolved to mist, leaving before her brother could stop her.

"Syn!" He shouted as she abandoned him, an eye twitching in shock. He sighed however, because it really shouldn't be that surprising. Syn was Syn after all, if anything he should've expected her to do it.

"If it's too uncomfortable for you, we could go out to hunt." Dethyn said after a few minutes, noticing his discomfort. "I won't force you."

"No, n-no," Zane finally said after a few seconds. "This is just o-odd for me," He said as he scratched the back of his head. "I don't like feeding in general, bad experience when I was a fledgling."

"Here," Dethyn finally said. Extending his arm, "I know it will be too uncomfortable the other way, so just feed from my wrist."

Zane nodded nervously, swallowing slightly. Taking the wrist he bit down, and immediately wished he had taken Dethyn's offer of going out to hunt.


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** Shirotsuki-Tenchi: Here is chapter three, and yet it still seems like I'm going a little fast. So please bear with me, and if you find anything that I can approve on then please feel free to tell me.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Carpathian's nor their world, I do own my own characters however and will guard them like a mother bear guarding her cub. So please do not take without permission!

* * *

Maybe he should've pushed Zane to go out hunting after all, because Dethyn forgot the reaction he had to his lifemate drinking from him. But it was far too late to stop him as he felt fangs pierce his wrist.

Dethyn bit down on his lip, stopping the moan that wanted to erupt from his throat. His other hand fisted at his side, nails biting into his palm. He felt Zane sucking against his wrist, taking deep drinks.

He felt the words in his mind, the words that would bind them together. He wanted to speak them, wanted so badly to claim his lifemate. He forced them out of his mind, he couldn't rush Zane. He wasn't a female, he was raised as a male of their species. Males of the Carpathian species didn't like to be told what to do, nor to be forced to do what they don't want to do.

So he couldn't impose his will on Zane, if not out of caring, then out of respect for a fellow male of their species. One who fought vampires when it was not his calling, one who fought the growing darkness as well.

Another wave of desire rushed through him. He kept his body stock still however, not wanting to scare off Zane. Knowing that the other would not appreciate it if he suddenly grabbed him. But it was hard, it was taking all his strength to hold off the urges.

As his mate continued to drink he felt his body twitch, almost on the verge of trembling. He kept his eyes averted however, staring at the ceiling above him. He did not think he'd be able to handle seeing Zane in this state, and the last thing he wanted was to run off his skittish mate.

Zane suddenly stopping had his head lowering, and he realized there was a deep growling in the room. A growl that was originating from his throat, he immediately swallowed. The sound coming to a screeching halt.

With a sigh Zane finished, lapping at Dethyn's wrist to erase the blood and the wound. He didn't release Dethyn's wrist however, so he looked down.

Blue met Green, both of them standing stock still and just panting. Zane had a blush on his face, a far off look in his eyes. He looked healthier though, his face, which was pale before, was now glowing with color. Even if he seemed to be in another world mentally.

Eventually however Zane refocused on him, and he felt the blonde's eyes roam down his body. Only then did he discover he had a problem, one that Zane too was experiencing.

Dethyn coughed, hoping to dispel some of the tension. They both stood awkwardly, shifting from one foot to the other.

"Ahhh!" Zane shouted suddenly, hands reaching up to grab his hair. Which startled Dethyn, especially because he hadn't been expecting it. "This tension is driving me crazy! We are lifemates, and nothing we do can change that. This awkwardness has got to go!"

Dethyn watched the outburst before chuckling, which made Zane look at him with a look of confusion. His lifemate was entertaining, that was for sure.

"What's so funny?" He demanded, taking a stance that was clearly offensive. Dethyn just merely laughed again, which made him even angrier. "Hey, I'm talking to you!"

"Sorry," He said finally calming down. "It's just it's been so long since I've seen anything so endearing." He said and almost laughed at the expression that crossed Zane's face. "You are like your sister in so many ways."

"That's suppose to be a compliment I suppose," Zane said while crossing his arms. Slightly irritated that Dethyn mentioned his sister. Jealousy was an ugly emotion, one he hated for feeling towards his sister.

Dethyn, hating the distance between them, looped his arm over Zane's shoulders. Ignoring the sudden stiffness of his mate and the arm that tried to deflect him, holding on stubbornly. "As you said we are lifemates," He started. "And we really need to get over this awkwardness or we'll never move forward in this relationship."

"W-who said anything a-about a r-relationship!" Zane said suddenly, blushing once again. His blue eyes, which were usually so cold, were wide in shock.

"You did my dear, as soon as you confirmed we were lifemates." He then released Zane, moving towards a more comfortable distance. Zane immediately relaxed, which made Dethyn raise an eyebrow. "I will go slow, and try to give you enough time. But we are lifemates now, and I mean it when I say there is a relationship. I will not give you up now."

Zane sighed, his eyes closed as he thought that over. Now he knew how the females of their race felt when males suddenly took over their lives.

He felt Dethyn's mind hovering just out of reach, as if he wanted in but didn't want to push. Most male lifemates by now would've shoved their way into the other's mind and remained there. Dethyn however was waiting for permission before entering, something that made Zane realize how he must be feeling through this experience.

"Okay," Zane spoke up again. "Since we are lifemates, and we have this relationship..." He actually cringed at the word. "We might as well make the best of it... So what do you think we should do?"

"Well until we bond we are still susceptible to the darkness," Dethyn replied. "And though it would be a little soon I think we should, so that neither of us will turn."

"But we're both males," Zane pointed out. "Neither of us are light, so how are we suppose to save each other? I thought the female's light was suppose to save us from our darkness."

"I do not know," Dethyn replied. "All I know is that you restored emotions and color to me, something that I will always be grateful for." He said, reaching for Zane's hand. "I will always be grateful for your presence, bonding with you is something that I won't ever regret."

"How?" Zane asked, head dropping to hide his features. "How can you accept this so easily?" He took his hand back, holding it with his other. "How can you accept me as your lifemate? So far as to bond with me eternally?"

"Because you are my lifemate," Was his simple answer. Zane's head snapped up, disbelief in his eyes. "You were made for me, and me alone. How could I not accept you? Yes it is a little odd that we are both male, but it is not an obstacle unless we make it one."

"But, we are both males." Zane replied, "Isn't that strange to you? I've always figured my lifemate would be female, expected it."

"You have been guarding humans for years yes?" Dethyn asked, "Did you not notice some male/male couples? Or female/female couples? Just because it never happened before in our race doesn't mean it isn't real."

"Yeah, I know." Zane muttered, "I just find this a little weird." Dethyn's eyes softened and he put his hand on Zane's shoulder in comfort. He wanted to enter his mate's mind and comfort him, but he had not been granted permission so he remained out. It was a little annoying and made him want to hit something, but he relented. Zane was not ready.

"Lets take this one step at a time," Dethyn replied. "I will not push you if you are not ready, we'll precede at a pace that is comfortable to you."

And Zane could tell it was grating on Dethyn's patience, having to go slow. But he was willing to sacrifice his needs to make sure he was comfortable, and Zane found himself feeling selfish.

"Bond with me," Zane said suddenly. His bangs covered his eyes so Dethyn couldn't catch his gaze, he didn't want him to see his indecision.

Dethyn was shocked, staring at his mate. "You do realize that if we do I will have to be in your mind, and you in mine. Otherwise we would go mad."

"I know," He responded quietly. "I won't push to far into your mind if you don't push to far into mine."

"Of course, if you want me to keep some of your thoughts private I will oblige." Dethyn replied, watching the male closely. He was acting like he was going to the gallows, not bonding with someone.

"Okay, so lets do this." He replied, taking a deep breath. "All we have to do is recite the binding ritual, so lets get it over with."

Dethyn watched him for a few seconds before reaching out. Grasping Zane's chin he raised his face till their eyes met. His blue eyes were a shade just bordering on ice, both of them curious and uncertain.

Looking down at those chilled eyes Dethyn felt an odd urge, one that he wasn't surprised that came. Wanting to indulge that desire he leaned down, gently molding their lips together

Zane's eyes widened dramatically, shocked at the sudden action. Dethyn's lips were soft against his own, but were unyielding. His mind was having trouble grasping the prospect of Dethyn kissing him, his mind refusing to connect those dots.

Eventually the shock wore off and he felt his mouth soften in response, his eyes closing with a flutter. It was a slightly odd feeling, but it wasn't unpleasant. He never really kissed anyone, so it was a strange experience.

Dethyn, who had been waiting for that moment, moved his mouth. Working his jaw until the other's mouth opened to him, and he slipped his tongue in. Stroking it over Zane's teeth. His hands fell away to land on Zane's hips, gently holding the flesh under his shirt.

Zane jumped slightly, his eyes shooting open again. He gasped, which gave Dethyn more leeway. Zane let out a slightly strangled sound as the intruding muscle stroked his own tongue, it was a strange experience. However the shock wore off and he felt his lips tingling, his tongue moving against the one above him.

Heat flared between them, just like earlier only much stronger. Molten heat flowed through Zane's blood, catching fire to every part of him. Dethyn was burning as well, his skin on fire.

Drawing back Dethyn panted, his lips a mere millimeter apart from Zane's. "I claim you as my lifemate," He said with a pant. Zane felt his heart speed up at the words, and he felt his soul respond in eagerness. "I belong to you, I offer my life to you." He continued,

Zane mumbled out something, almost incoherent. "I claim you as my lifemate," He repeated back. The words flowing out of him as if released from his soul, "I belong to you, I offer my life to you." At the trail of his words Dethyn recaptured his lips, kissing him deeply once again.

A few seconds later they parted again, and Zane was left panting. "I give you my protection," Dethyn said with a kiss to Zane's lips. "My allegiance," A kiss to Zane's throat. "My heart," A gentle kiss to Zane's forehead. "My soul," A kiss to his mouth again. "And my body," A kiss to his throat, just over his pulse that was thundering under his skin.

"I give you my protection," Zane managed to gasp. Hands were gripping the wider shoulders before him, fingers almost digging into skin. "My allegiance," A sigh. "My heart," A gasp. "My soul," A groan. "And my body," He managed to continue.

"I take into keeping the same that is yours," Dethyn continued. Hands trailing up Zane's sides, leaving trails of heat in their wake. "Your life, happiness, and welfare will be placed above my own." He continued, kissing and sucking on Zane's throat.

Zane groaned when Dethyn nipped his shoulder, but remembered. "I take into keeping the same that is yours," Zane grumbled out weakly. "Your life, happiness, and welfare will be placed above my own." He panted, followed by a sigh.

Zane was writhing both mentally and physically, his soul was crying out in happiness at what was happening. Heat was licking at his skin, and everything just seemed a blur. Everything about Dethyn was suffocating him, from his touch to his smell to his taste. It was driving Zane wild.

"You are my lifemate," Dethyn said with a scary finality. "Bound to me forever," Huskiness came to his voice. "And always in my care."

"You are my lifemate," Zane continued when Dethyn stopped. "Bound to me forever," A slight quiver in his voice. "And always in my care."

As the final words were spoken their souls merged, the sudden feeling of being whole overcoming them. The separate strands of their souls mixed, tying together and merging into one. They were finally whole.

* * *

Zane collapsed, his body being overwhelmed by stimulation. He sank to the ground, slightly dazed. They hadn't even done anything more then kiss, and yet he felt like there was an explosion of desire in his blood. His body was hard and aching, wanting fulfillment.

Dethyn followed afterwards, crouching down beside him. He too was straining to contain his desire, but he managed to remain mostly calm. His arousal was pushing against the front of his pants, a constant reminder that they hadn't completed the bonding in the ways of their people.

However it would have to wait, Zane looked shell shocked from the experience and he didn't want to push his mate too far.

It took a few minutes but Zane finally spoke, "Um... Wow." Was all he managed, a hand raising to rest against his head. "I never expected it to be so..." He paused to search for the right word. "Intense."

"I hope I didn't offend you," Dethyn said after a few minutes of deep breathing. He was seriously trying to calm his body down, "I kissed you without thinking."

"N-no you didn't," Zane managed to respond. A dark blush painted his face and he almost wanted to hit himself for the reaction.

"Good," Dethyn responded with a smile. One that made Zane blush harder, "I'm glad I didn't push to hard. Though I have to agree with the intense part, hadn't expected that."

"It's a lifemate thing," Zane said back. "I heard it was intense between lifemates when they first mate, but I hadn't been warned how bad it was."

"Bad?" Dethyn asked, raising his eyebrows. It had felt great to him, but Zane was calling it bad.

Zane's eyes widened at Dethyn's words, the small tone of irritation that rang in his voice. "T-that's not what I meant!" He said quickly, "I was merely saying I didn't expect it to be that intense!"

Dethyn closed his eyes, trying to fight the smile that threatened to spread across his face. His lifemate was just to endearing for his own good, he was almost tempted to call him cute.

_Don't you even dare!_ Zane's voice growled in his head and he started, looking at his mate with wide eyes.

"You entered my mind," Dethyn replied faintly as if he was talking about something that would never happen.

Zane blushed before looking away, "We are lifemates now." He replied like a petulant child, though spoken in a soft tone. His arms crossed before him defensively.

Dethyn felt a grin spread across his face, and he tentatively merged his mind into Zane's. He felt the other's discomfort but he didn't push him out, and he felt warmth envelope his heart. There were still barriers in Zane's mind, but he let them be. His mate would share them when he was ready.

"How did you do it so easily?" Zane asked after he entered, "It took me a little more trouble to find your mind."

Dethyn grinned, "Because I have not fed from you. You have my blood within you from feeding, which gives me an easy route. Where you have to take a more round about way. It is easily reminded." He said with a smile, which showed off flawless white teeth.

Zane glared at him before sighing, "Get it over with." He said extending his wrist. "The quicker we do this the better," Was all he said.

Dethyn merely grinned, reaching out and grabbing his mate. Taken off guard Zane managed to grab his shoulders before he tripped, suddenly apprehensive of the whole thing.

"Don't worry," Dethyn murmured. His mouth rubbing over the sensitive flesh of Zane's throat, where his pulse beat wildly. "We are mates, and have bonded. I don't think it'll make much difference if I feed from you here." He murmured against the flesh, which made Zane groan. "Feeding from the wrist just seems so unfeeling."

"B-but," He managed to whine. But immediately stopped when he realized Dethyn was right, he had to get over his fears. "F-f-fine," He murmured. "But j-just so you k-know, y-you owe me."

Dethyn let out a chuckle, teeth grazing his throat. Before he could give Zane a chance to back down he bit down, teeth entering soft pale flesh.

Zane let out a gasp, first in pain then in pleasure. He grasped Dethyn's shoulders tighter, making sure to keep his body from collapsing again.

Dethyn didn't take much, just enough to complete an exchange. His mate had just healed and would need all the blood he could take. Lapping at the wound he let his saliva heal it, fixing the damage his teeth had caused.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to_ that_," Zane murmured as Dethyn let him go. "It's almost crazy how much it burns."

"Yeah," Dethyn replied with a smirk. "Almost burns you alive, though it is quite enjoyable wouldn't you say?"

Zane blushed again and Dethyn chuckled, he was seriously enjoying his mate's modesty. "Oh shut up," He said with a glare. Though it wasn't heated, just merely annoyed.

A feminine brush against his mind had Zane looking to his left, from where he felt his sister. Dethyn, who now resided in a part of his mind, caught the intrusion and growled slightly.

"It's just Syn," Zane replied and the growl died down. He was slightly happy at the reaction though, Dethyn getting jealous because of him made a small part of him smile.

_Brother, have you fed yet?_ Syn asked, a mothering tone in her voice. She had lectured him many a times on the needs of feeding, in the same tone she just gave him.

Just as he was about to respond he was interrupted, _Yes he has._ Dethyn replied through their link, using his bond to his sister to speak to her.

_Dethyn? Is that you?_ She asked shocked, her mental voice sounding a little faint. Dethyn chuckled at her reaction and Zane shot him a glare.

_Dethyn shut up,_ Zane replied. _And yes that is Dethyn, Syn. I have fed and now you can stop babying me like a fledgling._

_Why is Dethyn in your mind?_ She finally asked, and he could almost see his sister's grin form. _Have the might finally fallen?_

Dethyn laughed out loud at that one, his laugh echoing off the walls around them. Zane shot him another glare, punching him in the shoulder.

_Syn, shut up._ Zane growled, _Just because you're a girl does not mean I won't retaliate._ His words however just made her laugh.

_Well Dethyn, I applaud you. You managed to do something I figured would never happen, __congratulations._ Syn said with a gleeful laugh, _Congrats brother on your bonding! I give you my blessings!_ That made Dethyn laugh even more, so much he almost couldn't breath.

_Both of you will be the death of me!_ Zane finally growled out in defeat, knowing that he couldn't fight them both.

"It's not so bad," Dethyn finally recovered from his laughing fit to comfort him. Wrapping an arm around Zane's shoulders he leaned in, laying a kiss on his temple.

The move made Zane freeze, he was getting used to Dethyn's touchyness but he couldn't adapt that quickly. He blushed, and it only intensified when Dethyn started to rub his upper arms.

_Ah, brother you're blushing!_ Syn said with a giggle, stating the words only to him. Dethyn could tell they were talking but wasn't included, he just shrugged and continued rubbing his hands up and down Zane's shoulders. Hoping to calm him down.

_Shut up Syn!_ Zane growled out only half-heartedly. _Wait till you find your lifemate, I'm going to rib you till you explode._

_Now now brother, that's not very nice._ She said in a chiding tone, one covered up by a giggle. _Well I'm glad your getting along with your lifemate brother, I told you, you should've approached him back then._

_Just give it up already,_ Zane thought with a groan. _I know you're right, but you don't have to rub it in._

_Sorry,_ She said in a way that said she meant it. _I know how uncomfortable this must be for you, I'm glad Dethyn is understanding._

_Me too,_ He whispered with a slight smile.

_Well I have to go now, I'm approaching Louisville now. I kinda left it __unguarded when I felt you fall, so I have to make sure nothing happened._ She explained, and he nodded.

_Very well,_ He replied. _Be careful, and if you need assistance you merely have to ask._ He responded, _Me or Dethyn would be happy to assist you._

_Aww! You're starting to even speak like a lifemated male! Saying 'me or him'! It's just so cute!_ She said with a laugh, laughing even harder when he growled at her.

_Bye Syn,_ He said with a slight growl before his emotions softened. _Be careful._

_Of course,_ She responded and he sighed.

_Call if you need help. _Dethyn's voice made them both jump, he had stayed out of the conversation but knew that it had ended. _We can not afford to lose a warrior such as yourself._

_Don't you mean a female?_ Syn asked a little curiously. Even she knew of the protectiveness of the males over their females.

_Ah, but you are a warrior first and a woman second are you not?_ He asked and she felt a little shock at his answer, it was what she wanted more then anything. To be thought of as a warrior and not a female.

_Thanks Dethyn_, She then turned her attention to Zane. _You hit the jackpot with this one, you better not let him go!_

As she left his mind he had to only nod to himself, he had gotten something great. Dethyn had been nothing like he had expected, and he found himself glad of it.


	5. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:** Sorry I haven't updated in a while, it's been a very turbulent year. Our family has gone through quite a few mishaps, the most serious was my grandfather on my dad's side passed away at the beginning of December. I haven't been in the mood, so it's taken me a while, but here is Chapter 4... Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** The Carpathian world and all who inhabit it I do not own, however I do own my own characters, so I implore you not to steal them.

* * *

_Dethyn!_ A sharp shout sounded in his mind, startling him from his sleep. _Where are you man! You better had not gone vampire on me you dolt! Or so help me..._

Dethyn groaned as air rushed into his lungs, his heart kicking up. Moving the dirt off himself he sat up, rubbing his forehead. _Well if I was a vampire you just gave away your position idiot._ He responded with an annoyed hiss.

_There you are!_ His friend shouted in his head, part anger part relief. _One minute you're chasing a vampire and the next thing I know you disappear for three days!_

Dethyn let out a sigh, he knew he had forgotten something. Blayne must've been worried that he had turned vampire, afraid he would have to hunt him down. Looking down he caught sight of the reason he had forgotten his friend, his lifemate slumbered peacefully beside him. _Sorry, just some stuff had came up. What are you up to anyway?_

_I'm chasing a vampire,_ He replied. _Oddly they have been migrating away from us when we are near instead of hiding, this one is heading towards the Appalachian mountains._

_That's not too far from where I am,_ Dethyn answered him. _Is it heading in from the west or east?_

_West_, He supplied for him. _It's already lead me past the great lakes and looped back around. It almost seems as if he's searching for something while he flees._

_That is odd,_ Dethyn murmured. Whenever vampires did something new, it never bolded well for the hunters.

_Yeah... Wait a minute, is there another of our race near you?_ His friend Blayne suddenly asked, _I sense another near you. Almost as if you were right next to each other._

Dethyn almost laughed, Blayne always had the uncanny ability to feel others of their race. Though he never did figure out how to discern gender. _Yes, just so you know I found my lifemate._

_Really dude?_ Blayne spoke in a more modern way because he tended to hang out with humans, for some reason he found them entertaining. _That's awesome! You'll have to introduce her to me!_

_Well about that..._ He started to inform his friend of who his lifemate was but a sudden distressed note rent the air.

An intake of breath, and the sudden jolt of his lifemate had him jumping. Zane sat up with a shout, eyes wide. "Syn!"

Blayne's sudden mental shout followed not long after, _The vampire caught someone! One of or race!_

_It's my lifemate's brother!_ Dethyn informed as they both quickly exited the cave and took to the air. Two streams of mist, blending as they joined the mist around them. He knew that Syn wanted to remain known as a male, so he kept her secret.

_Who are you talking to?_ Zane asked mentally, finally sensing that he was conversing with someone else. He made sure to stay on their private link, so the other did not sense his presence in Dethyn's mind.

_My friend, he's been tracking the vampire that caught Syn._ He answered his lifemate, _He's close but still not close enough to get to Syn._

_I will race towards this vampire quickly then,_ Blayne answered. Not aware of the conversation between them, _If he is your lifemate's brother I will do all in my power to help him._

_Thank you_, He replied before turning to his mate. _We must hurry, I do not know how long Syn will be able to last against this one. He feels stronger then the ones you're used to fighting._

_I know_, Zane replied. _In these small towns there are barely any powerful vampires, they tend to congregate to larger populations. That's why we watch these two towns, because it's easier on us._

_Brother..._ A weak voice came then, one they immediately recognized. _He figured it out, figured out I was female. He got me... I don't think I'm going to make it. _

_Syn!_ Zane shouted, _Don't you dare give up now!_ He was on the verge of screaming, his love for his sister greater then anything. They had been together for centuries, shared each other's problems, and kept each other's secrets. He will not let her die.

_Syn,_ Dethyn spoke calmly through their link. Connecting through Zane to connect to Syn, _Can you show us what you see? Maybe we'll be able to slow him down,_ Dethyn replied trying to get her to concentrate. His voice was soft, but contained steel. However she just merely groaned, even at his tone. _Come on little sister! Look! You are a warrior are you not!_

The words made her head clear slightly, and she focused herself. Dethyn could feel her eyes open, and he saw the vampire that held her.

It was gangly, tall and willowy. It's muscles almost gone, it's skin and clothing rotting off it. His teeth was sharp and yellowed, eyes glowing red in the darkness. It dragged her along by the arms, both of them flying through the air. He could feel her injuries, which was taking a lot of energy out of her. There were large gouges in her side, letting out a lot of blood. Her eyesight wavered, and she was starting to pass out.

_Concentrate!_ Dethyn ordered as he felt her waver, it he wanted to help her she had to keep her eyes focused. At his words she did, staring at the vampire intensely. Concentrating, using her eyes, he sent a rush of flames up the abomination's arms.

The vampire let out an inhuman shriek, dropping her from his hold. She plummeted to the earth, but managed to slow her decent. The vampire chased after her, intent on recapture. However Dethyn had expected that, using her eyes to set up a shield around her.

She landed roughly on the ground, landing on a thick layer of pine needles and dead leaves. She let out a low pained whimper, one obvious in pain.

The vampire beat at the shield, trying to get to her. _Worry not sister_, Dethyn answered. _He will not be able to get to you as long as you stay awake, try to prevent as much blood loss but please remain awake._

_Got it,_ She replied weakly. He could feel her start to pack her wounds, scooping up dirt while keeping her eyes on the monster trying to get to her.

They continued to shoot through the air, flying as fast as possible. They were merely two streaks of mist in the air, both of them advancing towards their fallen sister.

_I'm almost there,_ Blayne responded. _But the vampire set many traps for me, I won't be able to make it in time. However I can divert it's attention from you,_ he insured. _All his traps are aimed at me because he didn't sense you._

_Good,_ Dethyn replied. _I managed to get Syn out of it's grasp due to the bond between my lifemate and him. He's out of his grasp now, so your presence isn't imperative._

_Wait, is your lifemate with you?_ Blayne asked in shock, the thought of any male letting their lifemate into danger almost unheard of.

_Yes, but I'll explain later. You need to concentrate on the traps, and I'm almost upon the vampire._ He explained, but he still felt Blayne's unease with the thought of his lifemate going into battle as well.

He was uneasy himself with the thought, but his lifemate was male. He might not be as powerful as him, but he can hold his own against vampires. It still made him uncomfortable, he wanted nothing more then to make Zane stay back at the cave. But knew immediately that it was a bad idea to try.

Dethyn refocused as they came upon the area where the vampire clawed at the shield, and Dethyn was shocked that it didn't sense them.

_I shielded us,_ Zane replied to his confusion. _I'm able to hide from almost anyone's presence should I wish it._

Dethyn nodded, before shifting into an owl. Zane headed for his sister, while he was left with the vampire.

He rocketed towards the evil being, taking it off guard. His talons raked large furrows from its back, over it's shoulders and to it's chest.

It let out inhuman scream, immediately retreating away. Dethyn chased it, at the same time sending a message to his lifemate. _Take Syn back to the cave, shut down her heart and lungs and put her to ground. I'll destroy this vampire and be back,_ He ordered.

_What about you?_ He asked, careful not to distract Dethyn much. He was fighting with himself over remaining and protecting his lifemate, and going and saving his sister.

_I am a hunter, you are not. Take Syn, otherwise she might not survive the battle._ He replied and Zane had to admit he was right.

_Very well,_ Zane said with a pained sigh. _But be careful, and should you need help call me._ He demanded before lifting his sister, who had already shut her heart and lungs down. With that he streaked away, back towards their cave. The vampire, sensing that his prey was escaping, attacked Zane as he fled.

"No you don't!" Dethyn shouted, moving with prenatural speed. He slashed at the vampire, stopping it's advance upon his lifemate. A large furrow rent the vampire's skin in twain down his right arm, black anxious blood running down to fall to the earth. As it hit the earth it caused the plants around it to shrivel up and die, the dirt turning a sickening black.

"Give me her back!" He hissed in desperation, "I found her and claimed her! She is mine!" He growled, his hands shifting to large talons.

"She is my sister, and she is not yours evil being. I will bring the justice of our people upon you, and release your soul from it's dark trappings." Dethyn murmured, which made the vampire hiss.

With a snarl the vampire attacked, wicked long nails arching towards him. He sidestepped, and brought his own hand down. Leaving a large mark down the vampire's other arm.

He let out a howl, before growling. Suddenly he begun to shape shift, his form melting into that of a wolf. Dethyn watched closely, looking for an opening. As soon as he saw it he attacked, just as the vampire became a wolf.

However the vampire had been expecting it and he felt teeth dig into his throat, a rabid wolf corrupted by the vampire's blood had been laying in wait.

He managed to fight the wolf off, sending it flying across the clearing. He felt bad for hurting another living creature, but it was rabid. The vampire blood tainted it, the only way to save it would be to put it down.

A storm was rolling in, an obvious helping hand from Blayne. _I'm almost there,_ He replied. _Hold him just a little longer, it'll be easier to fight him two on one._

_Very well, but you might want to hurry._ Dethyn said with a quiet intensity, _Otherwise you might miss all the action._

He felt his friend fall quiet, confused on his sudden mood. But he wouldn't understand the anger coursing through his veins at the monster that had hurt his new sister.

Using the storm he called in the lighting, eradicating the tainted wolf first. Next he directed it at the vampire, who managed to dodge. The vampire in it's wolf form easily danced out of the way, trying to find a way to fight the hunter without attacking physically. He was no match for the hunter, and he knew it.

Suddenly Dethyn blurred out of existence, his body moving too fast to see. And the vampire shrieked as a hand was imbedded in his chest, clawing and biting at the form that held his heart in his hands.

Dethyn drew back, taking the vampire's still beating heart with him. He then tossed it away, to the other side of the clearing. The vampire in desperation chased after it, clawing to return it to it's chest.

Just as he would've reached it however a bolt of lighting erupted from the sky, and incinerated the heart. The vampire let out another screech, before the flames leapt from his heart to his body. Burning him as he screamed and writhed on the ground, until there was nothing left but a smoldering pile of ashes. He then directed the fire to the wolf that he had killed, before cleansing the battlefield. After all traces of the evil was gone he turned, just in time to see Blayne land.

"Well Hell," Blayne said as he surveyed the land. "I missed out on all the fun," Dethyn just snorted at the comment. Blayne was tall, just slightly shorter then he. His eyes were black and deceitfully carefree. His hair was black as night and long, held out of his face by a leather string.

"It's not my fault you took so long," Dethyn replied as reached up to survey the damage to his throat. The wolf had gotten him good, "I just had to finish without you."

"You are injured," Blayne commented and moved forward. He reached for Dethyn, intent on healing his friend using his saliva.

However Dethyn felt uncomfortable with the thought, something inside him cringing at the prospect of the other male touching him. He held up a hand to fend his friend off, and he merely packed the wound with his own saliva and dirt.

Blayne stared at him in confusion, it had been the first time that Dethyn had refused his aid. Maybe it had something to do with his lifemate?

"Were is your lifemate's brother?" Blayne asked in curiosity, "I'm sure you got to him in time am I correct?"

"Yes, my lifemate took him back to our lair." He replied and Blayne nodded. "I should return so I can help heal him."

"Yeah, I want to meet your lifemate." Blayne said with a cheeky smile, "I want to meet the female that managed to tame you."

Dethyn merely smiled in response, "Oh I think you'll be quite surprised." And with that he transformed into an owl, followed by Blayne. They both took off into the night, their forms becoming lost in the darkness.

* * *

Blayne followed after Dethyn quietly, trying to figure out what was so amusing. He heard his friend's laughter in his mind, so he was sure Dethyn was talking to his lifemate. The only question? What was so funny?

They were streaking across the sky, both of them dark against the starry sky. They were heading towards a forested area near a large city, one he recognized as Cincinnati. He had visited this city briefly about a century ago while chasing a vampire.

Dethyn suddenly descended, drawing Blayne from his thoughts. He followed, knowing what Dethyn was doing. They cloaked their figures before landing in front of a twenty four hour gas stop, one that was surrounded by the edge of the forests that surrounded Cincinnati.

They stood silently, waiting until a dazed cashier walked out. He was a little older then a teenager, blue eyes glazed over from the compulsion that drew him out.

Dethyn reached for him and begun to feed, probably to feed his lifemate's brother. Blayne watched as he drank quickly, only taking what he needed. closing the wound he made sure the human was okay, before stepping back. After that he sent the man back in with a compulsion, wiping his mind free of the ordeal.

"Do you need to feed?" Dethyn asked him, his green eyes intent. "There is another human near by if you need to."

"No, I feed before chasing the vampire this rising. I drank enough to last me till tomorrow at least, so lets head back. I know how much you want to see your lifemate." Blayne said and Dethyn nodded.

With that they took to the sky again, shifting into owls once again to fly. Once again flying over the outskirts of the city until they entered the forests.

Eventually they happened upon a large clearing, one that was next to a cave opening. Dethyn suddenly shifted and fell, letting gravity take him to the ground. He followed after, landing on two booted feet just as he hit the ground. Dethyn was already standing to the side, a slightly amused expression on his face.

"I must warn you about my lifemate," Dethyn replied as he turned to him. "Lets just say you'll probably be surprised but try not to say anything too outrageous... Or hurtful."

"Hey, this is your lifemate we're talking about!" Blayne said with a smile, "I'll accept her no matter what! So don't worry about it!"

Dethyn just shook his head, and walked towards the cave entrance, there he undid the safeguards around the opening. Something that was slightly shocking to Blayne, females usually didn't use safeguards... At least not the complex ones that were covering the entrance, only the older females of their race did so.

They entered the cave, following the winding trail that lead deeper into the earth. Eventually they came upon a large chamber, and there in the far corner was a crouched form. Hands smoothing over the dirt, where he felt another of their race resting. He studied the figure, long white-sliver hair flowing, and a lithe but muscular form.

"I'm back," Dethyn replied with a smile and walked over to the form. "Come meet my friend Blayne, I want to introduce you."

The form stood up and turned, and Blayne had to keep his jaw from dropping. It was a male, a short thin male but still a male. Dethyn looped his arm over his shoulders, pulling the smaller form against his own larger one.

"You're injured." The shorter male whispered urgently, fingers ghosting over the red marks on his throat. "Why didn't you tell me, I would've came to help."

"Calm down," Dethyn replied and rubbed his shoulder gently. "It's almost healed, and it isn't anything I can't handle."

"But you should have told me," The smaller male replied with a chiding tone. "How am I suppose to help you if you don't tell me you're hurt."

"Then you would've worried needlessly," Dethyn replied with a smile. "You had Syn to worry about, I didn't want to distract you."

"Syn is sleeping peacefully in the arms of the earth," He replied with a slight growl. "He would've understood if you needed help, Syn'll probably be as upset as I am over this."

Blayne watched the interaction with interest, surprised to see Dethyn trying to comfort the obviously distraught male. He never seen his friend so happy, he could feel Dethyn's emotions clear from here. They were lifemates, no matter if they were both males.

Eventually the conversation ended and they focused on him. "Blayne," Dethyn started with a smile that told him his reaction wasn't lost on him. "This is Zane, my lifemate. Zane I'd like you to meet Blayne, he's been my friend since we were fledglings."

Dethyn then gave him a look that warned him to watch what he says, a look that could melt steel if he said the wrong thing. Blayne swallowed and looked at Zane again, and saw fear and panic. It was hidden under detached interest but it was still lurking in his icy blue eyes, and Blayne understood.

Zane was afraid of being hated, of being the object of ridicule and disgust. That's why Dethyn was vague about his lifemate, he wanted to protect him from what others would think of them.

"Well Dethyn," Blayne started with a smile as wide as the pacific. "I always knew you were special, but this takes the cake." He said, before moving over to extend his hand to Zane. "It's nice to meet you Zane, I'm happy Dethyn found you when he did." He said shaking the reluctant hand that met his. "If he gets too annoying for ya I can knock his head around for you."

Zane stared at him like he was crazy but at least he wasn't apprehensive anymore, "Thank you... I guess." He replied and Blayne gave him a mock salute.

"So tell me my new little brother," Blayne asked as he leaned back against a wall. He was intent on showing the smaller male that he accepted his and Dethyn's bond, to show he was comfortable with the idea. Dethyn was like a brother to him, and he would protect him and anyone he cared about with his own life. "How did you find Dethyn here?"

"Well it's more like he found me," Zane replied with a slight shrug. He was still slightly suspicious of him and his behavior but Blayne could tell he was warming up to him.

"Yeah, that vampire I was chasing the other day almost killed him." Dethyn finally spoke up as he shifted, he had been quiet while he watched the interaction between his lifemate and his best friend. "I managed to heal him with the small amount of healing my sister taught me before she died."

"You didn't tell me about a sister, or that she died." Zane stated while looking up at Dethyn, a slight look of confusion in his eyes.

"We only became lifemates yesterday, don't worry, in time you'll know everything about me... Even the stuff I don't want you to know." Dethyn replied, "You are still uncomfortable with our bond and I said I'll go slow."

"Yeah but," Zane started a little weakly. "I should be able to at least accept enough that I'll be comfortable in your mind," He then let out a slight growl while burying his head in his hands. "I'm such a coward."

"No you're not," Dethyn said sternly. He grabbed Zane's wrists and pulled them from his face, looking him straight in the eye. "You are not a coward," He said with a touch of a growl. "You have had so much hoisted upon you at once, anyone in your place would feel just as apprehensive as you. So never think you're a coward."

"But you accepted it so fast," He replied looking up at him with troubled blue eyes. "Why can't I just be as trusting as you?"

"Well that might be my fault." Blayne finally replied, reminding them of his presence. He had been leaning against the wall, watching them with interest. "I tend to spend time with humans a lot," He started with a shrug. "For some reason I just find them so entertaining, and so every now and then I'll go into towns and cities to mingle with them. Dethyn would accompany me sometimes, after blackmailing of course."

"And yet again I say Blayne you are least Carpathian like, Carpathian I've ever seen." Dethyn said dryly. "Sometimes I wonder if you're a human masquerading as one of us." Blayne just smirked at him, and Dethyn shook his head.

"Well there are some human males that prefer the company of other males, and we have already witnessed this. So it makes it easier for us to accept it because we've already seen it." Blayne explained to the flabbergasted Zane, "However the older males of our race who stay away from humans might not be as accepting. However no matter what I'll support you and Blayne," He said with a thumbs up.

"Thank you," Zane said quietly. Blayne could tell how much it meant to the shorter male, he was glad that his friend's lifemate liked him. He was practically his brother now, and he wanted Zane to accept him just as much as Dethyn does.

"How bad were Syn's wounds?" Dethyn asked his lifemate after a long pause. "Does he still need healing?"

"Yeah, the wounds are closed but there is still damage." Zane remarked and Dethyn nodded, "He's going to need healing or otherwise it's going to take days in the earth to repair the damage."

"Very well," Dethyn replied as he approached the resting place of Syn. "I'll heal Syn, and you can provide him with blood."

Moving the dirt away Blayne came closer to watch, to see the male that they had saved. As the dirt was removed a form became visible, and he felt his breath catch. He froze, his entire body going still. He was vaguely aware of Dethyn and Zane talking but he couldn't register it.

The world slowed around him, time seeming to go by slowly. There was a ringing in his ears, overpowering the sounds around him.

"I have to go," He spoke suddenly in a tone that was faint. Dethyn looked at him curiously, his expression confused. "There was something I forgot to do," He replied as he backed up slowly. He walked as if he was backing down from an enemy stronger then him.

He then promptly dissolved into mist, and streamed out of the cave. Zane and Dethyn both looked at each other in confusion, both surprised at Blayne's sudden behavior. Wondering what could've spooked him.


End file.
